Chaos
by Cru Jones
Summary: My story, centering around my OC. Rated T for language and violence. If there's any romance, it's going to be Fax. Set after MAX. R&R.


**Hi! Uh... Here's my story, I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson, therefore I most certainly do not own Maximum Ride.**

"Subject thirteen, you're being transferred."

I opened my eyes and sighed. "Where?" The whitecoat remained silent. I sighed again. I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way. I searched into his mind, looking for the info I needed. _Death Valley_. Bingo. I received a violent shock throughout my entire body, my punishment for using my powers.

The whitecoat, unfazed, began to remove the wires and cables that were connected to my head. Then he started on everything else; the chains that bound my arms from the ceiling, the huge metal cylinder the rest of my body was in, the concrete helmet that covered most of my face. When he had finished, I fell to the ground in a pitiful, mangled heap.

Two guards came and hoisted me to my feet. One of them pushed me forward. "Move." He said this in strange, almost robotic tone. Then I looked at him. His eyes gloywed green. Oh, so they actually _were_ robots. At least something around here made sense. I could walk, but only just. I hadn't used my legs in months. Luckily, with my enhanced strength and speed, I was able torecover quickly. By the time I had gotten used to moving around, unfortunately, they had already placed iron shackles on my arms and legs. There were five robotic guards escorting me out of the facility. I thought about the possibility of escape as I went through a ton of security checkpoints.

Then I realized something. Only five guards? Did they forget how powerful I was? Well, whatever. It doesn't matter as long as I'll have the oppurtunity to escape. They brought me into the back of a semi truck. The good thing about them being robots is that I wouldn't have to worry about talking to them. Oh, crap. There was another passenger. He looked like a complete idiot. He was all smiles and happy. Yeaaaah...

"Hi," he said, "I'm Dylan. What's you're name?" I looked at him, and my eyes widened in surprise. The son of a bitch wasn't even cuffed! Oh well, might as well play it cool. I just sat there and glared at him.

"Anyways," he continued, "After this transfer, I'm going to Africa. I'm going to go there to meet my perfect half. Her name is Maximum Ride, and she's amazing. She-"

"Dude, just shut the hell up."

"Oh," he said, "Uh, okay." He smiled nervously. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was definitely going to kill this guy later.

**-Time Skip!-**

When I woke up, I wasn't sure how much time had passed. I read the drivers mind and found out that we were about halway there, and in the middle of nowhere, probably somewhere around New Mexico. Well, it was now or never. I just wished that my 'buddy' would shut up. Now he was blabbing on about what a amazing wonder boy he was. Well that was just great.

"I have wings, and t I don't know how to use them, I think I'll learn quick. I have enhanced strength and speed, can heal myself, and..."

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled, and in that moment I released all of my mental energy. The semi went flying, and tumbled over several times before settling on its side. I did a quick check around me. The robotic guards were taken care of. How pitiful. I still couldn't believe that Itex had only sent five of them with me. But, right now, you're probably wondering how I did that. Well, I'm tired of explaining everything as I go, so I'm just going to deal with it all right now.

Hi, I'm... Well, I don't really have a name. I'm the guy you've been reading about for the past few minutes. I go by my number, thirteen. Anyway, I'm a mutant who has, as you now know, just recently escaped from the weird corporation of psychos known as Itex. I'm a hybrid beween a human and a bluee ringed octopus. I know, kinda freaky. I have the trademark blue rings on my arms, which glow if there's danger nearby. It's very helpful. I also have three hearts and blue blood, and in my spit is one of the most deadly poisons known to man. In addition to all of this, I can read and control minds, have the ability to use telekinesis, can breathe underwater, suvive extreme temperatures, and can put myself into a state of extreme concentration, which is very helpful in a fight. Now that I'm doone with that...

I checked to see if anyone else was still alive. The driver was dead, but, of course, wonder boy was still alive. He and I crawled out of the semi.

"Oh no!" He sounded panicked. I guess that would be the normal reactioon to something like this. Then again, I wasn't normal. "What are we going to do now?" hes said. "Oh well, at least I have you!"

"Yeaaaaaah... there's just one problem with that."

"And what's that?"

"I hate your guts." I picked up the driver's gun and fired a warning shot- right into his forehead. I threw te gun away, as I had no where to put it. No one would find it out here in the middle of nowhere. I turned around, and started walking.

**Yay! Dylan's dead! I hated that guy!**


End file.
